bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence Duval
Dame Florence Duval was born to Luc and Marie Duval on the Isle of Havre. Daughter of a wealthy merchant family, she grew into a daring and outgoing woman, recklessly leaping feet first into action and adventure. Upon hearing of Larelion's resurgence, she journeyed to Gilneas to join King Teran Greymane's famed Wyrmslayer Cohort, drawn by the promises of thrill and adventure. Self-taught, her skill with her sword was remarkable, though lacking in comparison with trained soldiers and forcing her to rely on more than just her martial skills to survive. Raised in the port city of Kryti, Florence was the eldest child of Luc Duval, a wealthy merchant in Havre. As her only other sibling was her younger sister Gabrielle, she was raised by her father to be the heir of the family. However, she was uninterested in the lucrative profession of her forbearers, having been enthralled by stories of daring swashbucklers in her youth and dreaming of travelling the high seas. Refusing the fate her father had planned for her, she left Havre, stowing away on a ship and leaving the isle. Adventuring across the seas of the known world for the next couple years, her travels brought her to join the Gilnean King Teran Greymane I in his quest to defeat the Black dragon Larelion and his wyrmcult. Ultimately, she did not see the end of Larelion, having been sold into slavery to Fragli Twinbraids in Bael Karaz after inadvertently entering a deal with him to reforge the dragon slaying spear, Wyrmslayer, that she could not repay as the rest of the Cohort decided to get Thane Thundermountain to reforge it instead, resulting in her being forced into a time of servitude under him in his forge. For five years she toiled, taking much abuse from Fragli due to her poor work until his death in a fire that was rumored to have been caused by her and other poorly-treated workers. Despite that, it ended up saving her life in the long run, being the sole survivor of the Wyrmslayer Cohort. After Fragli's death, she was taken in by Thane Thundermountain in his home, where she began a healing process that was cut short by death of the thane later that year, though his daughter did not dismiss her, and allowed her to stay at their home at her leisure. The last she heard of the Cohort was a letter from Teran on the thane's death bed, in which was a long apology for abandoning her and thanking her for her service, and a large sum of money to her name along with a knighthood. She never saw any of the members of the Cohort again, and her only mementos of the Cohort was Teran's letter and her old sigil. It is said that her sacrifice was crucial to Larelion's downfall. She eventually returned to Gilneas to accept her knighthood from Queen Gwen Greymane I, not long before the monarch died of the Grey Pox. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Deceased Category:Wyrmslayer Cohort Category:House of Duval